mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
David Jessie Drake (Mitchell X)/Gallery
Concept artwork A-2-.jpg|Knuckles in the early French intro for the Sonic Boom TV series. A-1.jpg|Knuckles in the early French intro for the Sonic Boom TV series. RoL concept artwork 41.jpg|Concept artwork of Amy, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails. Sonic boom the game.jpg|Concept artwork of Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, and Amy. SBRoL Concept Artwork with Sticks!.png|Group concept artwork of Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, Sticks and Amy. Knuckles concept art Sonic Boom game.png|Concept artwork of Knuckles. Snapshot - 10.png|Concept artwork of Knuckles' facial expressions. Snapshot - 11.png|Concept artwork of Knuckles' facial expressions. Fire&IceConcept2.jpg Fire&IceConcept3.jpg Fire&IceConcept5.jpg Fire&IceConcept8.jpg Fire&IceConcept10.jpg ScubaSonicAmyKnuckles.png OneSmallStepforBadgerOneGiantLeapforEchidnakind.png Cannes concept.jpg Cannes concept 2.jpg Cannes concept 3.jpg Artwork Sonic Boom.jpg|The original teaser image of Sonic Boom (Knuckles is the second-right shadow). Sonic Boom CG.jpg|Teaser image of Knuckles and the other characters in Sonic Boom. Sb_knuckles_art.jpg|Promotional artwork Knuckleswitmuscles.png|Promotional artwork Sonic Boom promotional with Sticks.jpg|Promotional artwork Sonicboomfb2.png|Promotional artwork Pusher sonic boom.jpg|Promotional artwork Sonic Boom Knuckles 2.png Knuckles_image_player_432_324.jpg Sonic boom cg 1.jpg|''Sonic Boom CG Style Guide'' Sonic boom cg 2.jpg|''Sonic Boom CG Style Guide'' Sonic boom cg 3.jpg|''Sonic Boom CG Style Guide'' Sonic boom cg 6.jpg|''Sonic Boom CG Style Guide'' Sonic boom cg 9.jpg|''Sonic Boom CG Style Guide'' Sonic boom cg 11.jpg|''Sonic Boom CG Style Guide'' Sonic boom cg 22.jpg|''Sonic Boom CG Style Guide'' Sonic boom cg 27.jpg|''Sonic Boom CG Style Guide'' Boomvectorstyleguide4.png|''Sonic Boom 2016 Global Vector Style Guide'' Boomvectorstyleguide2.png|''Sonic Boom 2016 Global Vector Style Guide'' Boomvectorstyleguide1.png|''Sonic Boom 2016 Global Vector Style Guide'' 2ee392 476d5582238d4558a2eed5574e3dccd3.png|''Sonic Boom 2016 Global Vector Style Guide'' Knuckles2_3D_Knuckles_2_GroundSmash_RGB.jpg|Art by Beacon Creative PSD SB KEY GROUP V CMYK 005-1.jpg|Art by Beacon Creative GR8 3D Group 8 CapturedEggman RGB.jpg|Art by Beacon Creative 2ee392 51e2be97bcee4fb18c917fdf9977a711.png Knuckles (Sonic Boom) profile.png|Knuckles' Twitter profile SBRoL Concept Artwork.png|''Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric/''Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Profile SBRoL Knuckles.jpg|Knuckles' Japanese profile for Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric and Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal. O8ZpMyKXmvOI.png|''Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice'' Knuckles (Sonic Boom (Fire & Ice)).png|''Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice'' Team Sonic.jpg|''Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice'' Squad.jpg|''Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice'' Knuckles icon (Sonic Dash 2).png|''Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom'' Damien-mammoliti-christmas-costumes.jpg|''Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom'' Sonic Boom christmas.png|''Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom'' Knuckles Twitter teaser.jpg Cannes poster.jpg SonicBoomHulu.jpg TeamSonicNewExpression.jpg Screenshots ''Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Prototype Sonicboomscreen2.jpg Sonicboomscreen4.jpg Sonic Boom Knuckles Level.png Sonic Boom Knuckles Level 2.png Sonic Boom Cutscene 1.png Final Tails Knuckles Amy horrified..png Ohsanic.png Ohknuckles.png Sanicboomtogether.png Why The Freaking Heck Did You Make A Smoothie - nkrs200 Vines.JPG SBROL Knuckles 01.jpg [[Sonic Boom (TV series)|''Sonic Boom (TV series)]] Screenshot 2016-12-12 at 10.46.42 AM.png Sonic and Knuckles SBTVE32014 1.png Knuckles hitting.png Knuckles victory.png Supernanny - Don't Build Yet.png Glasses_Knuckles.png lolwut.png knux and cookie.png num.png malk.png Sonic Boom EGGHEADS.png Knuckles Boom 2.png Knucks and da ladies.png Knuckles in the cannon - Knuckles using his head.png Supernanny - You're Squishing Me!.jpg Gimme 5, Knux.png 5sI2iGi.jpg NkuqkoYdvT1r1mcgyo1 1280.png I'm having an idea!.png BLnvYug.jpg Sonic is not amused.png Beatchidna.png XRC1g9t.jpg BsTUp5O.jpg GAaCOe0.jpg Team Not-Sonic.png The Magical Land Of Tacos - nkrs200 Vines.jpg SB Knuckles' Got The Power.png Nothing I Can't Handle - AT88TV Vines.JPG YH6uQEd.png X0XRZsH.png 1596900 10153196474067418 620747949366818722 o.jpg LPMF2.png Knuckles Boom 1.png Knuckles Boom 4.png Knuckles Boom 5.png RBR Tails and Knuckles.png Victory.png Ready to fight one on one.png Screenshot 2016-09-12 at 11.18.20 AM.png Screenshot 2016-09-12 at 10.32.04 AM.png Captain_Knuckles.png I'm_gettin_there!.png Your evil friends.png S1E08 Knux and Eggman.png X240-ZN2.jpg Screenshot (365).png Screenshot 2016-09-15 at 2.26.53 PM.png S2E01 Aww.png S2E01 Victory.png S2E01 Tommy and Sonic's friends.png S2E01 Amy Knuckles Tails Sticks.png S2E01 Battle stance.png S2E01 Team Sonic.png S2E01 I can't believe we are meeting Tommy Thunder.png S2E01 waiting in line.png S2E01 Happy villagers.png S2E01 Big fans.png LNW Sonic Amy and Knuckles 2.png S1E40 Tails and Knuckles.png Knuckles and Charlie.png FIACW Sonic and Knuckles 2.png FIACW Sonic and Knuckles.png Cxg9NxLUcAAKrgH.jpg LNW Sonic Amy and Knuckles 2.png S1E40 Tails and Knuckles.png FIACW Sonic and Knuckles.png Watching_XYZ_-_DON'T_SAY_PUNI-CHAN.png S2E04 Team Sonic.png SB-E4-14.png SB-E4-12.png SB-E4-8.png SB-E4-5.png SB-E4.png The Smiths Louder Than Bombs Track 11 - You Just Haven't Earned It Yet, Baby.JPG S2E02 Knuckles back in the rocket.png S2E02 Knuckles staring.png Cxg9FNhUAAE402Y.jpg Cxg9FNaUUAEQLV2.jpg Screenshot_20161118-124225.png Cxg9NxLVIAApGow.jpg Biggest Fan scene.png After the movie scene.png Knuckles the biggest fan.png Tails and Knux the biggest fan.png Biggest fan screen.png S2E05 Knuckles Amy and Tails.png SB Knuckles can help it with his hand.png TailsLegError.png Sonic boom anything you can do i can do worse er by tanyatackett-das6xp4.jpg I knew it.png S2E05 Knuckles Amy and Tails 2.png Knuckles the barrel.png Tails and Knuckles inventor buddies.png TeamSonicChilling.png S2E07 Team Sonic staring.png SB S2 EP12 3.jpg SB S2 EP12 2.jpg SB S2 EP12 1.jpg S2E13 Sonic Tails Knuckles and Amy.png S2E13 Amy and Knuckles.png S2E13 Sonic Tails Amy and Knuckles.png S2E07 Team Sonic.png Image galleries Mitchell X images